


My Gun Fires Seven Different Shades

by RitalinRat



Series: The Future Is Bulletproof [1]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Danger Days Era, Dystopia, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 19:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14551314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RitalinRat/pseuds/RitalinRat
Summary: They stood silent as five Draculoids got out of the van and stood facing them, blasters out and trained on them. He gestured for the group of boys to lower their weapons.Raising his hands and lowering his weapon, RM nodded to Suga.*In other words, the BTS x My Chemical Romance "Danger Days: the True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys" AU/crossover*





	My Gun Fires Seven Different Shades

**Author's Note:**

> The BTS x My Chem. Danger Days crossover/AU that nobody (but me) asked for.
> 
> As always questions, comments, kudos, etc. are appreciated!

Step on it, Hope! They're gaining on us." 

J-Hope huffed in frustration as he glanced up to the rear view mirror to confirm that yes, the white van was closer than the last time he looked. Cursing under his breath he returned his gaze to the front window and stepped harder on the gas. 

In the passenger seat beside him, RM curses loudly and grabs at the dashboard when another shot is fired from the following car, and Hope has to swerve to avoid being hit. 

"We need to lose them. We can't lead them to the others." RM says.

"What is it you think I'm trying to do exactly?!" Hope shouts as the car takes another turn across the seemingly never ending desert. 

Suga, having been thrown back into the back seat from the last turn, grumbles about losing his 'best shooting positon'. 

"Lead them toward the mountains, we should be able to lose them there. If not we can shoot our way out." Suga says as he leans back out the window to continue firing at the ever approaching van. 

On the other side of the car, JK stops firing long enough to shout, "If you're going to do something, do it fast! They're getting closer!" 

J-Hope steps even harder onto the pedal and pushes the car faster. As the car speeds fowards, they begin hearing groaning and clanking noises coming from the engine. 

"C'mon baby, just a little bit more." Hope coos to the steering wheel as he rounds the car around a large bend at the bottom of the mountain formations. Slamming to a halt and sending up a large cloud of dust, the car finally stops just before it can make contact with the rocks on either side. 

"Okay," RM starts getting out of fhe car and drawing his blaster. "We just need to---"

"We know what we need to do, Joon." Suga says rolling his eyes at the leaders statement while ensuring his own blaster is at the ready. 

RM sighs. "Code names, hyung. We have code names for a reason. You can't just---"

The rest of the lecture would have to wait until later as the pursuing van chose that moment to come around the corner and stop a few feet away from the four men. They stood silent as five Draculoids got out of the van and stood facing them, blasters out and trained on them. 

One of the Dracs stepped forward, it seemed to be the one in charge. His posture and the way he carried himself sent out an aura of authority over the ones standing behind him. Lowering his own blaster slightly, he gestured for the group of boys to lower their weapons. 

"Alright, alright." RM says as he steps slightly forward, drawing the attention to him, and begins crouching. Raising his hands and lowering his weapon, he nods to Suga. Suga takes advantage of the leaders display to take subtle aim at the lead Drac and when RM is almost on one knee, fires. The shot hits the Drac almost square in the chest and he goes falling back into the dust. Following his lead, Hope and JK take aim the two on the left of the leader while Suga re-aims and shoots the ones on the right. Once all the Draculoids are on the ground, RM looks around to his own crew. 

"Well, job well done. Good shots all around. You're getting better. Have you been practicing?" This last statement was directed towards JK, who only shyly nodded. 

While RM was congratulating JK, Suga had been examining the van for any spare parts that could be of use. And was know walking back towards the waiting car.

"Alright, enough of this. Let's get home." He tossed over his shoulder. 

By the time they pulled up to the house, the car was making clanking noises. "Jimin was supposed to have fixed that. I'll have to have a talk with him about the engine again." Hope says getting out of the car and popping open the hood. 

"Y'know, Jimin-ah isn't the only one who can fix engines. And beside that you were pushing the car pretty hard, cut him some slack." Suga defends the younger as he dusts off his jacket. Preoccupied with his clothes he doesn't notice the looks exchanged between the rest of the group. 

"Of course you would defend Jimin." Jungkook snickers leaning his arm against Hope while he roots around the engine compartment. 

"What's that supposed to mean, huh? You brats."

RM laughs placing a placating hand on the elders shoulder, "Oh don't mind him, hyung. We would all defend our lovers if they weren't around to defend themselves." 

"What...he...we...we're not..." Suga stutters out while the others openly laugh at the elders red face. A cough sounded from behind them then, "You're late." 

The four boys look over to the doorway to see the oldest leaning against the doorframe with a look on his face that's a mix of concern and amusement. 

"Sorry hyung. We kinda got caught up in something." RM explains while sheepishly rubbing the back of  his neck. 

"I figured." Jin sighed, pushing off the door and walking towards the group. "Though nothing too dangerous I hope. After all you had my baby with you." He states as he playfully ruffles JK's hair. 

"I'm not a baby, eomma. I'm grown up." Jungkook pouts, hand flying up in an attempt to fix to his hair. 

"You just called him eomma. It kinda defeats your point." Suga points out smugly. J-Hope laughs as he straightens up from the engine. "Yeah, and you're pouting. You're the youngest. Face it JK. You're totally the baby." 

These statements just cause Jungkook to pout harder, which causes the opposite intended affect as Jin coos and pulls him into a bone - wrenching hug. 

"Oh my JK. I just want to make sure you don't get hurt." Jin says as said man struggles to release himself from the older's grasp. 

"Hurt? Who's hurt?" A deep voice asks. 

Jin turns around, with JK still in his arms, to look at V standing in the doorway to their home. His beautifully symmetrical face set into a line of concern and edging toward panic when no one answers right away. Looking over the group quickly he sees JK in Jin's arms and starts walking toward the two. Expression quickly turning to panicked worry.

"Is JK hurt? What happened? Are you alright?" V says as reaches the two and starts running his hands over the youngers body, checking for wounds. 

"No. No hyung I'm fine." Jungkook quickly extracts himself from Jin and tries to put V at ease. However the elder continues to run his hands across the youngers arms, looking into his eyes as if searching to a hint of a lie. 

"Really, hyung. I'm fine." Jungkook says again, grabbing V's hands and squeezing them tightly. 

"Okay." V sighs out in relief. Smiling brightly and intertwining their hands together. V starts pulling the other by the arm back into the house. "C'mon, I wanna show what I was working on while you were gone." 

The rest of the group watch the two youngest disappear into the house. Laughing quietly to himself, Jin startles slightly at the feeling of strong arms sliding around his waist. Turning his head, he looks straight into RM's face just inches from his own. 

"Do you think they'll ever figure it out, hyung?" RM asks nuzzling into the older man. 

Turning slightly more and pressing a kiss to his lovers cheek he laughs and says, "They will. Just in their own way I suppose. C'mon I'll make dinner." 

Taking RM's hand, Jin begins walking toward the door. Walking through the so called living area, he sees Jimin laying on one of the sofas that they had liberated from a recent scavenge hunt. Jimin looks up and smiles at them. 

"Hi hyungs. Did the trip go okay? I saw JK and Tae walk through a bit ago. Tae was rambling about his electronics again." Jimin rolls his eyes fondly. 

Jin let's go of the other to get started on dinner. While the other sits beside the younger on the sofa. 

"It went fine. Oh the car is making noises again. Hope said he was going to ask you about it or something." The leader mentions in passing. 

"Ah really. He doesn't know how to drive. After all the repairs I've done to that car it's lucky it still starts." Jimin complains as he walks out the door. 

Laughing to himself, RM looks over at his lover who is opening different cans of goods trying to make something edible out of them. Listening hard he can hear Jimin and Hope arguing over the car outside. He can hear Suga's snide remarks and sarcastic comments. Occasionally mixed in with praises directed toward Jimin and how well he's been doing on the engine that Hope keeps messing up (cue disgruntled arguing from Hoseok). He can hear V explaining in a excited voice all the tech and what it does to Jungkook who is 'awing'  and 'ooing', and asking questions like he understands what all the words mean.

Overall he knows that the road ahead of them is long and difficult. Knows that they are going to experience pain and loss, and even knows that all seven of them may not survive this alive or even together.  But as Dr. Death Defying's voice sounds over the radio he knows that this, all of this, will be worth it in the end. 

"Look alive Sunshine.."

**Author's Note:**

> I've never really written this kind of story before. And as far as I could tell there hasn't been one done where the world's of BTS and My Chemical Romance meet. So I wanted to try this and see what you guys thought of it. 
> 
> If you guys liked it let me know! If this receives a good review I'm thinking about making it into a series but it just depends on how it's received. 
> 
> Also feel free to tell me if there is anything I could add or need to change!


End file.
